Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical collector shoes for rail electrification systems, and more particularly to the means for the mounting of such shoes, and to the conductivity and insulation of the same.
Various type of electrical collector shoes have been proposed and produced in the past. Some have been miniaturized to reduce size and weight, others have been made more sturdy and larger to increase their capacity, and in between these constructions, alterations and modifications have been effected to obtain specific improvements, including longer useful operating life and cost reduction. Each in some measure enjoyed certain benefits resulting from the changes that were made.